Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))
Participants Yuki Atsuko Inuzuka Kurama Uchiha Hikari RP Training llSuperMarioll: -He dashes through the forest as he reaches an open training area. He was followed by Kurama, his new teammate. He wanted to help his teammate work on his chakra control. From observing last time, he uses alot more chakra than what he should be using...plus he takes large steps instead of working on it little by little. He turns to Kurama as him and his companion lands.- "Alright...what we are gonna do is work on your chakra control again like last time. Remember what I said...slow paced...its not a race..." -He concentrates his chakra to the bottoms of his feet as he walks over to a nearby tree and puts his foot on the trunk and sticks to it. He now begins to walk up the tree...calmly, keeping a clear mind. He now stands on one of the branches on the tree as he looks down at Kurama.- "Remember keep calm..." LiskaTwisted: -i rushed through the woods following close to Hikari as we reached the open feil i watched him land and stop . i focused my chakra to my feet as i landed . i left small indentions in the ground from to much pressure of my release of it. Pup landed beside me as i stood erecting myself into a standing posture. i looked to him as he explained. walking around the tree abit i moved my foot to it after gathering small amounts of chakra into it. i let out a deep breath before taking a step up. i moved about three more steps up the tree. before placing my palms together"pup transform" Pups body shifted as he took my appearance this was now our tradition. he trained with me as my clone. i gave myself a limit in training i thought that if pup was transformed and i could perform another jutsu it would help me master them faster. Pup moved up the tree as well, he was at a diffrent part of it. from us. this drew more energy from me as well. useing up my strength faster then alone. already i made it up to the nearest branch . i stood on the side of the tree curling my body into it abit to keep myself in place. bringing my hand up to the tree i focused chakra into it. to complete a better grip i looked to Hikari and speak , almost in a raspy tone. "so how dide you end up being so good at this?" llSuperMarioll: "Patience and hard work..." -He looks to Pup clone and shakes my head thinking for a moment- "Hmm...doing that jutsu takes alot out of you, eh? Why not trying to do it WITHOUT having him in that form...That way...you can last alot longer when you do that..." -He may not like the idea considering they train together almost all the time...- LiskaTwisted: - i shook my head and looked to him from around the tree. Pup would turn back into his wolf form before jumping onto my shoulder. "i just thought if i used up more chakra and learnt things the harder way it would be faster" i looked to him as i began to feel less burden from maintaining the chakra on me "altho i have to admit. it feels better when he is his normal self." pup would jump onto a close brach as i kept my eye to Hikari. i would reach around into my pouch grabbing a small book its titel. "the tale of a utterly gutsy shinobi" it was old almost looking as if it may fall apart if handled wrong. i opened it with one hand as i began to read it while keeping myself suspended on the side of the tree. i scanned over the pages while i took deep breaths to maintain my chakra."you should really read this at some point. its old but good." i said as i eyed the words on the pages useing my pointer finger to flip pass them carefully- llSuperMarioll: -He chuckles- "Now that is training...multi-tasking while trying to concentrate on your chakra...Your gonna be doing that alot...trust me....I know...Like for instance..." -He spreads his arms and falls back looking like he is going to fall but only slides under the branch hanging upside down with only one foot. He balances himself as he motions his hands with random hand signs. After a few minutes of hanging upside down he would put his other foot back down and lean forward looking up getting rid of the head rush before he would pass out from hanging upside down for too long. This process would work on his abs and legs from keeping this position...its like a very intense sit up. About a mintue passes and he goes back to one leg and work on making signs.- LiskaTwisted: -i flipped the page in my book before moveing my eyes in his direction. i watched him, i turned and looked tword the ground as i moved down the tree. once i moved to the bottom i streched a bit before moveing my eyes back to the book, again i turned and took a long breath before moveing myself back up the tree. keeping my eyes to the words. i walked another five steps up and stopped once again this time i did not place my hand to the tree for support. instead i grabbed my book once again and flipped a page, this time holding it with both hands in a semi curled position. Pup lay on the ground now he slept. as i trained myself... i wonder if i can do the jutsu without pup transformed... i thought to myself. i then looked over to my team mate before flipping backward i pressed myself from the tree and as i did, i closed the book placeing it into my pouch before landing, the chakra cycleing hrough my feet would soften the landing before i stood gaining my posture again.- xYukiAtsukox: -Walking threw the woods, I step on a few branches, hearing them snap- "I hate walking threw here, creeps me out.." -I mutter to myself as I keep my guard up. Feeling abit of a breeze, I shiver lightly, and keep walking. I shrug to myself lightly, and see a clear opening. I start jogging, as the branches snap faster under my feet. Running into the field, I turn around and jog backwards some. I smile looking up to the sky seeing all the dark clouds.- "May rain aye?" -I mutter to myself once more. Turning around I stop right where I was, I look up, being face to face with a tree. My eyes widen as I am surprised. Catching my attention, I jerk my focus on Kurama, and Hikari. Watching then run around for a moment, I tug on my weights.- "Hm.." -I raise a brow, as i walk away from the tree towards them. I lean down sitting onto the grass for a moment, fixing my wieghts some.- LiskaTwisted: - i shifted myself down into the four legs stance, i cracked my neck as i began to gather chakra into my core. first i cleared my mind as i did on most occasion to attempt it. i let out a deep breath as the chakra i built up circulated through my body ...this feeling.. i started laughing out load again feral. it course through me the hairs on my neck stood on end , my breath it became raspy as i breathed slowly and deeply. i opened my eyes as my pupils diolated then faded to white. all but a small vertical slit in each my nails started to grow on each hand forming claws i smirked showing my K-9 teeth as they then grew longer eextending down over my lower lip. i felt ...stronger... my vision becomeing almost perfected as i looked through the feild , through the fine mist i spotted Atsuko i didnt see her before i sniffed the air catching a fregrence i never caught from her before and then another, my ears perked as i heard the sounds of her running tword, also picking up on the small sounds of hikari's cloth rubbing together as he excersized my apperence changed abit as i watched Atsuko i looked now as tho i was a half breed in a human form. my traits looking more wild then human. ...this is the first step.. i thought to myself... the first step to acheiveing what i really want. at that moment i lept forward and bolted through the feild. by this time Atsuko had arrived at my departure. i ran tword a nearby tree as i jumped grabbing a branch. i swung from it flipping onto a branch of the next tree. my breathing began to get heavier as i substained my stance, i broke each brack as i left it sending a train of them to the ground, i circled back around and once again ran through the feild. my legs were starting to hurt as i winced from the pain. i broke my four legs stance as i jumped i would flip landing to my feet and skid across the ground stopping next to Atsuko in a cloud of dust . pup who was now awake would bark and run over to me as i attempted to catch my breath. i fell over landing on the ground as i laughed Pup now licked my face in celibration, " well first step down bud." he knew what i ment as he barked laying beside my head a moment later i looked over to spot atsuko before smileing to her. "glad you could join us" i said almost loseing my voice from my heavy breathing – xYukiAtsukox: -Sitting alone the grass, ajusting my weights I look up intothe trees, watching the wind blow the branches back and forth, and watching the leaves blow around making circles into the air, before they land onto the ground. Hearing something jump branch to branch, It catches my attention. I raise a brow, and stand up, feeling the wind blow more, I keep my eyes locked in the trees. Standing still I raise my arms up, and start focusing on my chakara. Next thing I know, I hear a loud thump next to me, I freak out holding up a fist, as my breathing gets a bit heavy. I glace next to me on the ground and realize is was Kurama. I relax some and listen to his words.- "Do not do that again, at least worn me.. I could of hit you.." -I snap at him, with a nervous laugh. I growl lowly to myself, looking to him, then I smile, tugging on my weights again- "Ughh these damned things.." -Looking back down to him, then back up. I start to focus on my chakra again, Raising my arms back up, letting it move to my feet, and back, then to my feet again. – llSuperMarioll: -He opens his eyes and spots his other teammate, Atsuko, who was just arriving. He releases the chakra from his foot and lands on the ground upright and he waves to her.- "Yo. Nice of you to join us." -He smirks as he stretches a little bit.- "I got an idea if you all are up for it..how about a three way spar...?" -He smirks again as he looks at the two waiting for their responces.- LiskaTwisted: - i sit up and look to Atsuko and laugh abit " im sorry .." i paused for a minute "next time ill try to warn you. i stood and looked to Hikari i nodded before looking to Atsuko "sounds good to me" looking to Pup he confirmed my decision with a bark. his tail wagged faster then before side to side. he seemed like he was amped up for a spar, it would be our first spar with other people and not just each other. i moved my hand back to my pouch slideing my fingertips along it slowly before looking to Atsuko again to confirm that everyone wants to do the spar.` Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207